


Day Nineteen: Formal Wear

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean walks into his house, tired from the day he’s had. Meeting after meeting, phone call after phone call. He sighs a breath of relief once the click of the lock hits his ears. Walking to the kitchen he notices his husband is nowhere to be found. A piece of paper catches his attention and he picks it up to read it.Dean,I know you had a rough day so I left you a surprise in the bedroom.Love, CasDean smiles all the way to the bedroom with a little pep in his step. As he opens the door, his breath catches in his throat.





	Day Nineteen: Formal Wear

Dean walks into his house, tired from the day he’s had. Meeting after meeting, phone call after phone call. He sighs a breath of relief once the click of the lock hits his ears. Walking to the kitchen he notices his husband is nowhere to be found. A piece of paper catches his attention and he picks it up to read it.

Dean,  
I know you had a rough day so I left you a surprise in the bedroom.  
Love, Cas

Dean smiles all the way to the bedroom with a little pep in his step. As he opens the door, his breath catches in his throat. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, eyes glued to Cas’ magnificent ass which is up in the air, just waiting for Dean. Cas’ chest is planted against the bed as he arches his back. “Beautiful.”

Cas whimpers as his hands move from beside his head to grip his asscheeks. He pulls his cheeks apart to show off the large black plug he’s wearing. 

“Oh my god, sweetheart.” Dean walks over to the bed, placing his right hand against Cas’s lower back. He used his thumb to tap the plug until Cas squirms and lifts his ass higher, silently begging for what he wants. 

Dean tugs on the plug causing Cas to moan low in the back of his throat. It’s so sexy that Dean’s cock throbs against the zipper of his slacks. He’s not turning down Cas’ perfect gift.

As gently as possible, Dean pulls the plug completely out. Cas’ ass is wet and open, fluttering in a way that absolutely begs for Dean’s cock.

Dean unzips his dress pants, pulling his cock out through the opening. He rubs his cock head against Cas’ hole until his husband begins to whine.

“Please, Dean. Please! I want to be filled so bad.”

Dean smiles before licking his hand and wetting his dick with his spit. He grabs Cas hip tightly with one hand and uses the other to guide his cock to Cas’ ass.

“Yes,” Cas sighs as Dean slowly slides in. “Thank you.”

Once his hips touch Cas’ ass, Dean stays still to allow Cas to adjust. His husband wiggles his hips when he’s ready.

“I hope you’re ready, baby,” Dean whispers before beginning to thrust. He doesn’t go easy or slow, fucking into Cas hard straight away.

Dean watches as Cas white knuckles the blankets below him, his moans and whimpers filling the room. Cas clenches his ass hard, milking Dean’s cock and causing Dean to groan in pleasure.

“Touch your cock, Cas. Make yourself come, baby.”

Cas moans as one of his hands reaches between his legs to touch his cock. It only takes a few strokes before Cas’ ass clamps down on Dean’s dick as he comes across the sheets. 

“Fuck,” Dean grits through clenched teeth as he comes, filling Cas’ ass with his cum. 

Cas slumps forward causing Dean’s dick to slip from his hole. He’s sprawled out completely naked against the bed, limp. Dean smiles down at him as he tucks his cock away back into his dress slacks. He kisses his husband’s cheek before leaving the bedroom to get dinner started.


End file.
